1. Field
The following description relates to a portable device, and a wireless power charging system of the portable device.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power refers to energy that is transferred from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver via magnetic coupling. Accordingly, a wireless power charging system includes a source device and a portable device. The source device may wirelessly transmit power, and the portable device may wirelessly receive power. Here, the source device may be referred to as a wireless power transmitter, and the portable device may be referred to as a target device or a wireless power receiver.
The source device may include a source resonator, and the portable device may include a target resonator. Magnetic coupling or resonance coupling may be formed between the source resonator and the target resonator. Due to characteristics of a wireless environment, a distance between a source resonator and a target resonator may likely vary over time, and matching requirements matching the source resonator and the target resonator may be changed.